


Sexpollen, Dude, this is worse

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [68]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Altered Mental States, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blood Drinking, Consensual Blood Drinking, M/M, Sex Pollen, Shower Sex, light pain kink, not really it's basically a sex web
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Morbie brings up "the web that shall not be named" again...Jarvis brings up an alternative when Parker is a little worried about both of them being under the influence of itIt goes a little sidewaysMorbie gets his leap of faith, let's hope he doesn't fall





	Sexpollen, Dude, this is worse

**Author's Note:**

> *** Fixed the damn double paste

 

Michael was listening to the shower running, Peter humming some tune he didn't know as he checked some emails and grinned, “That mother fucker...”

“Sir,” Jarvis whispered, “The renovations on the Penthouse have been completed.”

“Has everything been tested?”

“Yes, sir, thoroughly.”

“Good, good, now, wanna let me in on why Matt and Foggy just emailed me some documentation about a lawsuit against the hospital?”

“Labor board got involved with your case it seemed, after enough complaints from fellow workers.”

Michael grinned, “Do I need to be present?”

“Not that it would seem, currently at least. Would you like me to check in on it?”

“Oh yes please.”

Peter curled around his shoulders, “What's got you grinning?”

“Apparently there's a suit against the hospital, something about labor board and my case...”

Peter smirked, “About time they legally had their ass handed to them, with all the shit you put up with.”

“Peter, is it about time to go home?”

Peter scrubbed at his hair, and yawned, “We have kinda... wore out everything in the room haven't we?”

Michael smirked, “It is a honeymoon, but, I think it's about time to head back home and get things going, don't you?”

Peter sighed, “Miss our bed, and our Jarvis. It sucks he can only be with us when our phones are charged.”

“Yeah, it does...”

Michael grinned, “So, wanna have fun one more time with webbing?”

Peter blinked, shaking his head, “Nope, no- that is... nope I love you and I love our random absolute fuck fests but no- I... that web is just fucking. I still need to figure out why the fuck that effected me so bad that I physically could not stop fucking you.”

Michael grinned, “I loved it, though, this time I really don't wanna pass out, wanna experience that too.”

Peter whined, “But Morbie, you were Out through most of that like KO'd completely out until the web started giving then you woke up.”

“I loved it, I do want to do that again at some point. Do you think... do you think you can make it and just not... not fuck on the web? Um controlled stimulation?”

Peter sighed, “Morbie, whatever the fuck kinda reaction that caused, just breathing caused it to like, pull at me.” Peter finally flopped down next to him, “Fuck, was it mind blowing though.”

“Yeah,” Michael smiled as he leaned against him.

“Sirs, might I make a suggestion?”

Both blinked as they suddenly flinched hard at the sudden spike of arousal, “J, what you doing?”

“Forgive me, I was playing back a short second of audio from when Peter was testing the web.”

“That's... okay, that was weird,” Michael admitted as Peter flailed. “Can you play, um, 5 seconds of it?”

“Morbie, um get lube first. J hold on.”

Michael rolled his eyes as he went to get their lube, “Should we prep before we play it?”

“Yes,” Peter's eyes were wide, actually showing a hint of worry in them, “It's... yeah it's strong, just. Get ready.”

Michael rolled his eyes as he shifted to be able to get himself slick and loose enough to at least be able to go at it for awhile while smirking as Peter slipping his belt free before tossing it out of the way and using much more lube than he ever would normally. “It can't be that bad.”

“Wait,” he tossed the lube back before sprawling in front of Michael and gulping, “Okay J, 5 seconds, hit it.”

Michael felt the pull, panting and gasping, whimpering as the purring started so fucking loud it made him cover his ears, before it stopped, “Fuck.”

“Lasted longer than I expected,” Peter was panting and purring so hard, Michael had to shake his head to not lean in and kiss him. “J... I kinda wanna have you play that for longer than that, but I don't wanna put Michael through that.”

Michael blinked before he shook his head, then he understood, “Fuck, it's like... a goddamn addiction, isn't it?”

“Want more,” Peter said while nodding. “The moment it's gone or no longer feels right you want more. Pretty sure the only thing that snapped me out of it last time was the sudden rush of fight or flight from falling.”

Michael crawled over to him, purring loud enough to actually hear it without trying, “J... If Peter says yes, play 5 minutes of the audio, then lock the file and report the findings to Tony. We can't let this... happen in the field.”

Peter's eyes suddenly widened, “Shit, I- I didn't think about that.”

“Yeah, so... do we play it?”

Peter nodded, “Yeah... Yes.”

Michael felt the pull even harder, growling when Peter whimpered, both of them trying to fight it. “Fuck, I can't-”

Peter was trembling under him, “It's...”

Michael broke first, growling as he grabbed his hips and pulled him forward before slamming in, “Mine, mine-” he chanted through growls while Peter whined and clung, whimpering and begging in his ear.

“Mate,” he kept panting, “Fuck, harder.” Peter was gasping, thrashing as he came, grabbing harder, the scent of blood hit the air as Michael hissed at the stinging across his back.

Michael growled, instantly focusing on the pounding under him, _mate, breed, eat-_ he leaned down, opening his mouth as he followed that wonderful pounding until he felt it under his teeth.

“MICHAEL,” the spell was broken, Michael jumped away, panting and shaking as the arousal, need, stopped, “Sir, breathe, breathe, you're about to go into a panic attack.”

“Peter.”

Peter was panting and still twitching, sprawled on the couch, chest heaving and eyes distant. “5 minutes up?”

“No, sir, Michael was dangerously close to- biting you.”

Michael's eyes focused on the red dotting both sides of Peter's Adam's apple, fuck he hadn't just been trying to bite, he was about to- “Peter, your throat...”

Peter patted his throat, “It's okay Morbie, it's, it's already healed,” he panted, reaching out. “Come here.”

“I.. I shouldn't.”

“Come here, and breathe,” he wiggled his fingers at him, finally getting to come near, “It's okay, we just, no more of the web okay?”

“It was fine, all of it and then, it wasn't.”

Peter raised a hand, “That... pretty sure that was my fault.”

Michael whined when he saw blood under his nails, “Peter, what did you do?”

“Let me check your back, I... I grabbed pretty hard, you were just giving it to me so good.”

Michael twitched as he was held while Peter looked, “This is bad.”

“It's not bad, I'm fine, I fucked up and drug blood into sex. I'm fine.”

“My first reaction to blood was biting.”

“Morbie, when hasn't it been?”

“I'm a fucking doctor Peter, I've Never felt like biting my patient, this is bad.”

“It's fine, no more brain chemistry changing webs, alright?”

“I still smell blood.”

“Wanna bite something?”

Michael licked his lips and shook his head, “Doesn't mean I don't want it.”

“Michael... what do I taste like? Do you remember?”

Michael blinked at him and shook his head, “I was so out of it...”

“I'm not against it,” Peter admitted, “Just, stay away from arteries.”

Michael blinked, “What?”

“I'm not against it, just-”

“I caught that last one, what if-”

“Morbie, Jarvis snapped you out of feeding just from calling your name. You Are in control. Hell, you've been more in control than any one I've ever seen.”

Michael licked his lips and whimpered as he brought his hand up to slip his fingers across the dots of red on Peter's throat, “I... I almost-”

“You didn't, you wouldn't. Or I wouldn't be talking right now.” He couldn't help leaning down, needing the red gone from that quivering throat, sneering at the taste of drying blood, “That wasn't so bad, was it?”

“Yeah, it was worse, drying blood is horrible.”

Peter chuckled, “We can fix that.”

Michael was licking his lips, “We can?”

“Yeah, come here,” Peter was all smiles as he pulled him close, laying them back down, “Just, no arteries.”

“Right,” Peter lifted his hand up to his neck, panting softly as he pressed Michael's nail against the skin, “It's, it's going to hurt.”

“I know, a little pain makes it hotter, not gonna lie.”

Michael was watching so closely as Peter's eyes went unfocused as he drug the nail through the flesh, “Are you okay?”

“Are you?”

Michael smiled, “Yeah, I'm... okay.”

“Good, don't waste it,” Peter's legs wrapped around his waist as he pulled Michael closer, moaning as those lips latched onto the wound and sucked. “Fuck me, please.” Michael shifted to slip back in, rocking slow but deep as he moaned and sucked at the wound, earning gasps and pants as Peter clung. “Close, so close.”

Michael moaned, thrusting and sucking harder, he could taste it, so good, sweet and heady as he found himself suddenly closer than he expected, barely pulling away when he felt Peter clench so tight and spill between them, “Fuck, that tasted so good.”

“Can we sleep?”

“Sleep, mmmm sleep is good.”

“We good Morbie?”

Michael nodded, licking at the healing bruises, “I- I think we are.”

“Good, cause I'mma probably pass out.”

“Did- did I take too much?”

Peter shook his head, “Didn't cut that deep, it's just, fuck I think that was the most intimate thing we've ever done.”

Michael blinked and smiled, giggling a little from the endorphin rush, “I- I'm in control?”

“You have been, Morbie. All these years, the moment you saw someone hurt and not- not attack them- from that moment on you were always in control.”

Michael smiled before he shook his head, “J, have Tony block that- web's tone from our suits. We can't risk it happening while we're working.”

“Of course, sir, he's already on it.”

“Um,” Michael was watching Peter sleepily smiling.

“Let him know about the updates too.”

“Gladly, sir.”

Peter grinned as he clung close, “So, when can we do that again?”

Michael glared, “No less than 2 weeks.”

“What? It was a paper cut, you didn't take that much! Hell we could go again if you want.”

“We will,” Michael grinned, “But no blood letting, for two weeks. I drank more than you realize, anti-coagulant remember? You bled longer than you normally would.”

“Yeah, like Maybe a cup's worth...”

“Blood loss is blood loss Parker, you are resting and having a full breakfast with orange juice when we get up.”

Peter sighed, “Hey, Morbie... do- do you still think you're still blood born contagious? Or, am I just literally 1 in a million statistic?”

“J, put that on the 'to do' list, they never could replicate what happened to you so possibly.”

Peter held up his hands, “Might wanna clean up before nap time then, I took a good chunk outa your back, sorry.”

Michael sighed, “Fuck...” he sighed as he curled up, “It's, not like they couldn't cure you.”

Peter blinked before smirking, “You, you turned out pretty well, with the duel mutation. Just, just saying.”

Michael groaned as he shifted to get up, “Not that you wouldn't look cute with more than 2 arms, Parker, but come on.”

“Huh?” Peter blinked at him as he was pulled to his feet.

“We... there's no way to deal with whatever might happen if you get contaminated, we're cleaning you up.”

Peter grumbled, “As much unprotected sex as we've had you'd figured I woulda been fangy long before now...”

“We're careful, and micro tears would heal instantly with how fast our metabolism is.”

“Still! I'm just saying! It only takes 1 time for someone with any other blood born contagion to contract it!”

Michael smirked, “Baby, a small drop of contagious blood would get filtered too quickly to even have the chance of spreading...”

Peter grumbled as he shuffled to the bathroom. “Still,” he finally mumbled as Michael drug him into the shower, “if you were contagious still it shoulda happened by now.”

Michael smirked, “Are you actually being a grumpy brat because I haven't turned you into a bloodthirsty monster?”

“I'm just saying!”

“Shut up and get in the damn shower...” Peter was frowning as Michael got in behind him, crowding him against the wall, “Did you ever once think maybe it was because I already had? That that cure may have immunized you against it?”

Peter gasped as Michael hiked his legs up, “It, it shouldn't still be effective though.”

“What's the enticement for you? The danger, the pain,” Michael brushed his nails over his throat just enough to cause raised lines, Peter moaned as he was entered, “What is so...”

“The trust,” Peter gasped when he felt him kiss against his neck, “Please?” Peter's eyes went unfocused at the soft press of teeth against his neck. “I trust you, probably more than I even trust myself,” he gasped, tears forming when a thrust pressed his neck against those sharp teeth just enough to cause a prick of pain. “I trust you. It's time you need to trust yourself, even if it's only a fraction of how much I trust you.”

Peter whimpered when the teeth went away, “I wish I even had that much,” he gasped and panted as Michael thrust grew faster, harder, leaving his unable to do much else but hang on and shake when it continued even after he came, even after he was shaking and whimpering until he finally felt Michael come inside him, “I really wish I did.”

“Morbie, I asked, you drank from me, you teased me, and you stepped away when you chose to. I- I don't even have that control. I would have just... Fuck, I wouldn't have even been able to do that. If it was something I wanted.”

“Years of practice Parker, but- people still slip. I- I shouldn't have done that.”

“Michael, we are ordering your damn side of mooing cow and eating and then, plan to head home and check things over.”

“Just... keep your webshooters on?”

Peter sighed, “You're fine, you don't feel- weird do you?”

Michael glared when Peter's hands slid down to give him a squeeze. “Not that I noticed, just, post sex sleepiness, and contentment.”

“Exactly, now. Let your baby boy take care of his Daddy for awhile.”

“Unless you're going to bath me and yourself, none of that, seriously we're in here to get clean.”

“Says the guy that just got through fucking me in the shower.”

“I... couldn't help it. I think blood drawn during sex has hormones in it I haven't really-” Michael shrugged, “interacted with yet.”

Peter grinned, “Does that mean we can do that again?”

Michael sighed as he kissed his brow, “I... maybe, I- I don't know yet.”

Peter was smiling, “What am I to you?”

“You're,” Michael smiled as he kissed him, “You're- my soulmate, my heart, my savior, hell you're the world to me.”

“Yeah, but, am I food?”

Michael rolled his eyes and threw the washcloth in his face, “Peter everything is food...”

“But am I?”

Michael grumbled and shook his head, “No, even if you are delicious.”

Peter smirked as he continued to scrub down, “See? Everything is fine.”

Michael sighed and shook his head, “We're... we're still working on 'fine', but I think it's getting better.”

“Does this mean I can fess up about something I've been fantasizing about since we, you know, got together?”

Michael rolled his eyes, “One goddamn-”

Peter kissed him suddenly, making him loose his train of though, when they finally pulled apart, “I might have a um fantasy about um, you catching Spidey and having your way with him. Pinning, fucking, biting...”

“You, you want me to actually hunt you while you're on patrol?”

“I said it was a fantasy, I mean- not going to lie you did strike all sorts of “Yes please” cords in me the first time you ever pinned me with that- look in your eyes.”

Michael shook his head, “I need time, I'm still- I'm expecting this to crumble down as is. Cause- I'm... I'm extremely calm about all this.”

Peter smiled as he finally reached to shut off the shower, “You took a leap of faith, Morbie, sometimes that's all you need to do.” Michael was drug from his thoughts to Peter pulling him to bed, “We're going to take a nap, and when we get up, we're going to keep moving forward, and not fear the past.”

Peter wouldn't let him sit up once he drug them down, Michael just sighed as he heard that pounding and purring under his ear, “I... I think, I'm ready to start testing. I need to know that I'm...”

“You're okay?”

“Yeah, I'm... I'm okay.”

 

 


End file.
